Good Cop Bad Cop
by Raiultima
Summary: Cat gets "arrested". What are the charges, and what is her sentence? ONESHOT


**Good Cop, Bad Cop**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**A/N: This idea came to me yesterday, and I needed to write it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Good Cop, Bad Cop**

Tori and Jade were holding hands, watching Cat's ass bouncing in her all too short shorts. The girls were silently watching their prey, knowing what they needed to do. Looking to each other, and with a short kiss, they grabbed things from their respective lockers before catching up to the bouncy girl.

"CAT, wait up." The redhead spun around, looking at her two best friends with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Tori. Jadey." Jade hated that name, but Cat loved the pissed expression she wore when she heard it.

"DON'T call me that." Cat laughed, and Tori rubbed her thumb on the back of Jade's hand.

"Oh, but Jade, I think it's cute!" Tori exclaimed. Jade spun to her, giving her the most evil eye possible.

"I am not cute. I'm hot. Get it right." A swift hand met Jade's ass, and Tori was grinning ear to ear.

"Damn straight you're hot." Cat watched the exchange, wondering why they had stopped her.

"Umm, I need to go. My brother-" She was cut off.

"Forget that, Cat. We need to talk to you. C'mon." Unsure of what was about to happen, but trusting her best friends, she walked with them to Jade's car. She texted her mother, who was okay with her being with her friends on the weekend. The woman had too much on her plate with the boy anyway, so it would help with her staying away.

The girls climbed into Jade's convertible, firing the engine and starting their way to the goth's. It was early in the afternoon, so daddy dearest wouldn't be home for hours. And no telling what mom was up to.

"So why do you need to talk to me?" Cat was too innocent to know what she was in for, but the girls, knowing how to proceed after doing this time and time before with other girls, kept their cool. Not alluding to anything, the held hands while Tori reassured her that everything would be okay. The car finally stopped in front of the large house, the girls jumping out.

They walked into the empty abode, noting the echoing of their feet on the hardwood floor. Walking to the basement, which held many happy memories for Tori and Jade, the door was soon locked. Tori grabbed Cat's wrists, a set of handcuffs instantly binding them together. Jade grabbed a second set, hitching them to the first and a pole in the middle of the room. Cat was trapped, with no chance of escape.

"Umm..." Cat's voice was shaking, unsure of what to make of the recent activities. Tori and Jade walked upstairs, grabbing their uniforms and watching each other while putting them on. After a short makeout session, they made their way back downstairs.

Tori walked up to her, smiling and kissing her cheekline. Bringing out the voice of "Officer Pedesko", Tori talked loud enough that her "partner" could hear. "Ma'am, you are under arrest."

"What?" Cat had no idea what was going on, looking to Jade for help. But there was none to be given. The goth was next to speak.

"You have the right to remain silent, if you can. Anything you say and do will be held against you." Jade walked up beside her, her fingernails grazing the inside of her thigh. Cat struggled to get away, but couldn't. So, trying to figure things out, she decided to play along.

"What am I under arrest for?" Tori walked behind her, her hand on the tanned shoulder and massaging the muscle underneath.

"For inticing an officer of the law, and being too sexy in those short shorts." Cat's mind took hold of what was said, attempting to process what exactly Tori meant. After a moment, she gave up trying.

"I'm innocent. I wasn't doing anything."

"LIAR." Tori's hand met Cat's ass, making it bounce more than it ever had before. Tori struck with a bit too much force, though, and her partner picked up on it.

"Now, now, officer Vega. Let's hear her out. She may be telling the truth."

"Yeah. See, I wanted to look cute today, because I knew that a boy I liked had a date with another girl, and I wanted him jealous."

"See, a perfectly plausible explination."

"Yeah, see?" Cat was pleading with Tori, who didn't accept it.

"I ain't but what she's sellin'. She's still under arrest."

"And what is the penalty?" Cat didn't understand why her best friends were doing what they were, but she didn't mind. She had made out with both of them when they had all been too drunk at parties, and every time they would leave her, she would crave more and seeth jealousy at them being together.

"I don't know. Officer West?"

"On the count of inticing an officer of the law, one day in "prison"?"

"No, West, that's too lenient. I think it should be much steeper." The girls looked to Cat, who was taking everything in. Her best friends were planning on holding her captive. Not that she really minded. But for how long?

"Okay, one full weekend, starting now."

"Maybe. Do you have any objections?" They looked to Cat, who was pleading with her eyes.

"No, please. I didn't do anything." Cat was finally catching onto the game. She was finally jumping in, letting her inner actress out.

"Au contraire, you did, ma'am. That's why-" Tori started unbuttoning Cat's shorts, pulling them down slightly and showing the white cloth beneath. "you are to be punished. Officer West wants to go easy on you, since this is your first offense. But we need to teach you a lesson, so this won't happen again. Do you agree?" Cat shook her head, playing along.

"Wait-" Both officers looked up. "- what if I bribed you."

"What? How?" West was intrigued, looking at the girl. The redhead had a smile on her face, and her eyes begged for her to be released.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, then, no. Now then, on the count of being too sexy, Officer Vega?"

"Oh, I don't know West. She surely needs to be punished. She has made this offense too many times. We just haven't caught her until now."

"Okay, so-"

"Hmm. I say a week should do."

"Only a week? Damn, Vega, a minute ago you threw the book at her, called me lenient, and upped her sentence. And now, only a week?"

"What about solitary? We'd have to take turns making sure she's 'okay', and giving her her 'rights' as a prisoner. That okay?"

"Hmm...-"

"WAIT." Cat spoke up again. "I want to make a deal."

"Ohh, and how is that?"

"Umm, a plea deal. I will plead guilty."

"Ohh, and why do that?"

"Umm, well, I promise that whatever judgment you pass, I'll accept. But I'll plead guilty. Please?" The redhead had her top unbuttoned, a red bra covering her wonderous mountains.

"Oh, well in that case, allow me to talk with my partner." Tori walked with Jade upstairs, leaving the small girl bound, pants at her knees and shirt wide open. Thankfully, there were no windows downstairs and no one would be allowed in.

"Okay, Tori, what do you want to do?"

"Well, she said she'd plead. I think we should accept, and get straight to the punishment." Tori winked, and received a kiss from Jade. The goth brought Tori in closer, shoving her hand down the front of her pants and beneath the silky panties. They were already soaked, and Jade's bedroom was already taken. The girls moved to the guest room, locking the door behind them.

"Okay, officer. Do we take her deal?" Tori moved her hand down under Jade's skirt, moving the useless panties away and shoving a finger inside the soaked pussy. Jade copied her actions, and both girls were soon too occupied to worry about their "prisoner." Soon, Tori moved Jade's top off, her mouth kissing along the bra line. Jade released the clasp, her breasts spilling out and inticing "officer" Vega to do the same. Soon, the two bodies were moving in tandem, working each other and trying to hurry. They didn't need their prisoner escaping somehow.

Cat, still tethered to the pole, watched for any signs of the officers, hearing their moans from upstairs. Fifteen minutes later, they returned, hair unkempt and clothes out of sorts.

"Oh my, officers. Are you okay? I was worried something had happened." Cat put on her best saddened face, showing her concerns for the well respected officials.

"We're fine. A bit of danger, but we pulled through." Tori winked at Jade again, who turned to Cat.

"We are ready to accept your plea deal. We will lower your sentence to one day, but we need you to follow the requests of we officers, okay?" Cat shook her head, winking and playing along all to willingly. "Now, we're going to release these handcuffs. If you try and run, then we've got you on attempted escape and elluding an officer, which will steepen your penalty, okay?" Cat shook her head again, and the restraints were released.

Soon, the prisoner was brought to the bed, and her lips finally caught the goth officer's for the first time. Moving in sync with each other, the redhead was soon taken away to cloud nine. Soon, the second officer's mouth was on her body, kissing it's way across her bra and begging for it to be removed. At the request, Cat shed the unnecessary clothing, dropping them onto the floor. Officer Vega's mouth was soon on her puffy nipples, sucking them and bringing them to a point.

Jade's hand moved back down, beneath the cotton panties and hitting Cat's virgin core. Feeling the rush and excitement for the first time, Cat's body convulsed and moved in ways she never knew were possible. "Ohhhh, mmmmmm." Cat moaned out. So much for silent.

"Oh, now, you need to control that, okay?"

"I- I- I'll try." Cat was too aroused to make any cognitive response, and soon, she felt something that sent more pleasure running through her. Tori lightly bit her nipple, and twisted the second in between her index and thumb of her free hand. Cat's back arched off the bed, allowing Tori's free hand to move to the redhead's ass, grabbing it and clamping down hard.

"Officer, please. Not so hard, please."

"What was that?" Tori reached back, slapping the ass and feeling the vibrations running through it.

"I said, uhh, ohhh, more please." Tori did as asked, popping the ass again and again. "I'm so sorry, officers." Diving head into it, Cat reached down finally, grabbing Jade's top and ripping it open.

"Umm, do you want to add sexual assault to the charges?"

"Yes. Oh, I'm such a bad girl. Please, punish me." Both officer's obliged, and soon, all three girls were bare. Cat's hands roamed around for a moment, one finding Jade's center and the other stopping on Tori's ass. Cat couldn't determine which felt better, so she played with both. Jade moaned, and Tori took her place on Cat's lips. Soon, Jade's hands were massaging the redhead's breasts, and Tori's were in her wet center. Jade's mouth, unsure of what else to do, found their way to Tori's ass, kissing it and biting.

"OWWW." Tori jumped, and soon, all three girls were devoid of contact with each other momentarily. Jade winked to Tori, who returned to Cat's lips, while Jade dived between the toned thighs. Soon, Cat was unable to control herself anymore, and Jade tasted her essence. Bringing her lips to Tori, allowing her a taste as well, the officers made out for a moment while both of their hands played with Cat's pussy, keeping her high going as long as possible.

"Ohh, officers. I'm so sorry, I'll be good, promise. Is there anything I can do to prove that?" Jade moved her core onto Cat's leg, grinding against it. Tori moved her's to Cat's mouth, who, unsure of what to do, moved her tongue out of her mouth and licked for a moment. Knowing that Tori was enjoying it, Cat's free hands grabbed her hips, pulling her in closer.

Jade and Tori's mouths found each other, and their hands found each other's breasts, twising nipples hard. Both girls' cores being tortured, their moans of pleasure and ecstacy filled the dark room. Jade grinded faster and harder, chaffing Cat's inner thigh a bit. But she didn't seem to mind. It only made her grip on Tori stronger, and she pulled her in as much as possible without blocking her airways.

Soon, Tori and Jade both had too much, and collapsed on top of Cat. The redhead looked up.

"Is that all you've got? I thought I was sentenced to a day, not a few hours." Jade and Tori took the hint, and all too willingly went back to work. Tori shoved three fingers inside the still soaked core, while Jade's tongue danced with Cat's. Cat's hands once again found their way to each girl, and soon, none of them could keep themselves quiet. The girls took their time, and Cat withstood the entirety of her punishment. Around three AM, all three girls collapsed again, exhausted and unable to move.

It took a few minutes for the officers to regain their composure, and get off the bed and put their clothes back on. Turning to the redhead, who was slipping back into her own clothes, the officers winked. The redhead brought a smile to her face, and kissed the open air in their direction.

"Now, Miss Valentine, we don't need any more funny business out of you." Tori spoke stearnly, making her point.

"Correct. My partner and I needed to straighten you out. I hope you've learned your lesson." Jade pulled the handcuffs off the post, placing them back where they needed to be.

"I can't promise anything." Cat winked at the two girls, her eyes speaking volumes. Her lesson wasn't learned, and she would need to be punished more often.

**Okay, so this is my first Oneshot. As I said, I had the idea last night, so when I wrote it, I didn't have much time to plan it. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Leave a review if you would!**


End file.
